fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Flora
Flora (フローラ Furōra) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates and an ally on the Nohr Route. She is voiced by Ai Kakuma in the Japanese version. Profile Flora is the older twin sister of Felicia and a maid for the Nohr royal family, serving the Avatar. Flora is much more serious than her sister. In a support conversation, it is revealed that she's jealous of her. She is the daughter of the Ice Tribe's leader, Clear. She has the most powerful jealousy. The player can recruit her in the My Castle one battle after any of a Bow Turret, Magic Turret or Kunai Turret reaches level 3. (Note Bow and Kunai Turret options are only available in the Revelation campaign.) Her birthday is February 19. Birthright Takumi collapses when visiting Nohr, while the Avatar and the others grab medicine to heal him. They attempt to retrieve medicine from a nearby building, where Iago blocks the way. Much to Felicia's discontent, he threatens the Avatar and the others by using tomes to set Flora on fire. Though she doesn't die, she is unable to participate in the battle. Upon reaching the Ice Tribe, Flora betrays the party by cornering them with members of the Ice Tribe, saying that she is bound by her duty to Nohr to eradicate its traitors. Felicia, extremely disheartened, may meet with her sister in the battlefield, still questioning Flora's decision. Flora replies that it's too late to turn back, and the two fight. Once defeated, Flora apologizes to Felicia and Avatar for what she's done against them. She reveals that King Garon ordered Flora to kill the Avatar and Felicia for their betrayal, threatening to slaughter the Ice Tribe if she refused. When she hesitated to give an answer, Garon grew impatient and threatened to kill her then and there if she could not choose. Pressured and scared for her own life, Flora chose to betray the Avatar. Unable to bear the shame of her actions, Flora sets herself on fire. She apologizes to the Avatar, Felicia, and Jakob, expressing regret for having chosen her own worthless life over theirs. As Felicia ineffectually attempts to extinguish the fire, Flora continues to say her final goodbyes, expressing her happiness at the fact that the Avatar believed in her until the end, and how she wishes she could have been together with everyone else again. She entrusts Felicia to the Avatar and expresses her love for her sister, and apologizes to her, asking her to forgive her for leaving her behind, before finally collapsing. The Avatar, Felicia, and Jakob are all stricken with grief as they watch her continue to burn away in the snow. The Avatar resolves to defeat King Garon, and make him pay for forcing such a cruel choice on Flora. Later on, in Chapter 28, she appears as a hallucination by the Avatar alongside Xander, Elise, and Lilith. Conquest In Chapter 8, she appears as an enemy unit. In her battle conversation with Jakob, she recalls when she and Felicia were taken hostage by Nohr in order to prevent an insurrection from the Ice Tribe. Though Flora wanted to escape and return to her tribe, she stayed because of Jakob's presence. Later, Flora is available as a playable unit by upgrading the Magic Turret to level 3, and completing any battle afterwards. Revelation Flora uses her powers to freeze the sea as the Avatar travels to Chevalier, allowing Camilla to attack their ship. After their battle, she sees the glowing Yato and identifies it as a sign that the Avatar is a hero spoken of in Ice Tribe legends. She then takes her leave to join the rest of the Ice Tribe in hiding, assuring the Avatar that they will meet again one day. The player can get her if they upgrade any of the turrets to level 3 and complete a battle starting from chapter 23. In-Game As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 17 - The Ice Breaks |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 8 - Maiden of the Ice Village |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 12 - The Frozen Sea |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |35% |50% |30% |60% |45% |45% |35% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Felicia * Kanna (If Flora is her mother) Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Marriage Sets' The Avatar |} '*'Flora will receive whatever secondary class that the male Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. Etymology "Flora" is the latin term for flowers and is used in more modern times as any sort of plant life on Earth. Flora is also the name of the Roman Goddess of flowers and spring. Trivia * Flora was voted the 8th most popular female character on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. * Flora and Felicia's birthday is the same date that Fire Emblem: Fates will be released in North America. Gallery FEF Flora 01.png|Flora as seen on the game boxart Cipher Flora.png|Flora as she appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Flora confession.jpg|Flora's confession scene. Floraavatar.png|Flora's official Twitter Icon. FEF Flora My Room Model.png|Flora's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters